


Morning

by Elea30303



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blankets, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, i wrote this during class cuz my teacher doesn't pay attention, ml oneshot, soft, wow lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elea30303/pseuds/Elea30303
Summary: Small One-shot that just popped into my mind that just stuck with me





	Morning

“Hey.”

She felt a poke.

“Mari~”

She felt another poke… and a nudge.

“Mari, please, can I get pets?”

She felt him move beside her. Another poke.

...She curled into her blankets more.

“Nooooo, Mari please”

She stuck her hand out.

He moved forward and wrapped an arm around the Mari blanket. 

Saturday morning began very comfortably.

His purring made her sleepy again. 

...She climbed out of her toasty blanket for a moment to give him a quick peck on the cheek before diving back down.

He was silent.

He nuzzled the fluffy blanket and began purring again.

…

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I got no clue ._.  
> But eh, I found this cute sooooooo yeh  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
